Toon Hoops
Toon Hoops is a game on the US Cartoon Network website promoting Cartoon Network's NBA All-Star Slam 2004 where various Cartoon Cartoons play basketball against each other. Eddy is playable in it, and Ed and Edd appear to help him when he uses his Super Move. Ed and Edd can also be among the characters that appear in the audience, along with Rolf, Jimmy, and other characters from other Cartoon Cartoon shows. Eddy's uniform consists of a yellow jersey and white & red armbands, resembling his normal shirt: he wears his normal pants and sneakers. Other characters that are playable are Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog, Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, Wallabee Beatles (Numbuh 4) from Codename: Kids Next Door, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. It is possible to play a single-player game, a two-player game (both players share the same keyboard), or a one-player, five-round tournament. Each game consists of four quarters with two minutes of playtime in each quarter. Super Move Every character has a special move, called a "Super Move." These shots are worth 5 points, no matter where on the court they are taken, are specialized for each character, and provide an animation. When they are ready, a notification will pop up over the player's score, and the floor underneath the player character will be bathed in a green glow. Eddy has two super moves. For the first, he passes the ball to Ed, who takes a shot and puts it through. For the second, he jumps on a makeshift trampoline held by Ed and Edd and lays down a massive dunk. Trivia *There are three courts; the city court (in the city, with a brick wall around one half of it), the playground court (a playground), and a gym court which is only seen during tournaments. Edd is seen in the audience for all of the courts. **Edd is by himself on the city court. **Edd is with Ed for the playground court. **Jimmy and Rolf (doing yoga), can be seen with Edd in the audience for tournament mode. **May, Sarah, Nazz, and Kevin on his bike can be seen in the audiance for tournament mode in a promo for the game as well as the NBA All-Star Slam, but didn't actually appear in the game. *Eddy rubs his hands a lot during the game if he is far away from the ball. *Eddy's strength in the game is the ability to block shots really well. *Eddy's tournament lineup is as follows: **Round 1: Buttercup (strength: speed) **Round 2: Numbuh 4 (strength: slightly above-average in all facets) **Round 3: Mandy (strength: forcing turnovers) **Round 4: Dexter (strength: 3-pointers) **Round 5: Courage (strength: 2-pointers) *Every character in this game is short in some way or another. Eddy is the shortest character (short of Sarah and Jimmy) in Ed, Edd n Eddy, Numbuh 4 is the shortest member of Sector V, Courage is much shorter than his two human owners, and Dexter is shorter than many of his peers. Even Buttercup and Mandy, who aren't that short compared to other kids in their worlds, are comparatively short characters. Interestingly enough, this makes Eddy the tallest character in the game. *Quarters are incorrectly referred to as periods. *It is possible to force a tie game; if the game is tied after 4 quarters, it is considered a tie and there is no overtime period. If this happens in single-player mode, the game is over; if it happens in tournament mode, there is an option to play again. Gallery HoopsInstruct.png|Instructions. HoopsSelect.png|Mode selection. Eddystaunt.jpg|Gameplay (city court). ToonHoopsPlaygroundCourt.png|Gameplay (playground court). ToonHoopsRolfJimmyStands.png|Jimmy and Rolf in the stands (tournament court). ToonHoopsForTwo.png|The reaction to a two-pointer. ToonHoopsForThree.png|The reaction to a three-pointer. ToonHoopsEndPeriod.png|The end of a quarter. ToonHoopsNewPeriod.png|The start of a new quarter. ToonHoopsEddyDefeatsDexter.png|A win. (P.S.: Wilt Chamberlain, eat your heart out!) ToonHoopsTie.png|A tie. EddyTournamentLineup.png|Eddy's tournament lineup. ToonHoopsSuperMoveReady.png|Eddy's super move is ready. SuperMoveThrow.png|Eddy gets ready for a pass. SuperMoveHurl.png|Eddy throws the ball. SuperMoveEdShoots.png|Ed takes his shot! SuperMoveEdScores.png|Ed shoots, Ed scores! ToonHoopsEddyJump.png|Eddy jumps on the makeshift trampoline. ToonHoopsEddyLaunch.png|Eddy is launched into the air! SuperMoveDunk.png|The ball goes in! ToonHoopsFollowThrough.png|Eddy's follow-through on his massive dunk. ToonHoopsEddyChampion.png|Eddy, the tournament champion! External Links *Play Toon Hoops (US Cartoon Network Website) Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:Cartoon Crossovers Category:The Real World